La première impression n'est pas toujours la bonne
by Nodoka997
Summary: Première rencontre entre Akihito et Asami... Quelque chose qui nous prouve que la première impression n'est pas toujours la bonne ! Du moins pour Akihito... /!\ lemon, yaoi


Hé oui, je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre à faire que de détailler par écrit leur première rencontre... Vous pouvez le dire, je suis une perverse yaoiste finie :3

Qu'en pensez-vous, par rapport au manga ? C'est bien ? C'est nul ? Ça passe ? :O ^^

Bon en tout cas, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire (et même si vous avez autre chose à faire XD), régalez-vous ! :D

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Takaba était assis contre un mur dans le froid, claquant des dents, pas très rassuré. Ça faisait tout de même un peu plus d'une heure qu'il attendait, frigorifié, que son scoop daigne arriver. Il se souvint des paroles que Yama lui avait dit au téléphone :

- Il paraît qu'il va y avoir une livraison de drogue au port, près des entrepôts.

Mais là, il commençait sérieusement à douter.

- C'était peut-être une fausse piste... dit-il à voix haute, consterné.

Soudain il se redressa, ses sens qui commençaient à s'assoupir de nouveau à l'affut.

_Il y a quelqu'un..._

Il plissa les yeux pour essayer de mieux distinguer la silhouette floue qui se tenait en contrebas et la visa avec l'objectif de son appareil.

_Mais... c'est... Asami ?_

Akihito comprit avec une sueur froide que quelque chose clochait lorsqu'il vit Asami se tourner dans sa direction, un sourire qu'il qualifia de malsain sur le visage. Il baissa son appareil photo, effrayé. Était-il possible que... ?! Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir alors qu'un homme imposant se tenait derrière lui.

- Hum ! eut-il juste le temps de prononcer avant qu'on lui assène avec violence un mouchoir imbibé de chloroforme sur la bouche et le nez.

Il s'était fait avoir, c'était un piège ! Déjà son esprit devanait flou, et il ne put que lâcher un "Ah..." dépité lorsqu'il fut soulevé et porté sans ménagement sur le dos d'un homme de main d'Asami.

Il ne vit pas le mafieux suivre son homme dans une voiture noire, un sourire aux lèvres et fumant tranquillement sa cigarette.

* * *

Il reprit conscience lorsqu'il sentit un liquide froid tomber sur sa tête et couler jusque sur ses joues et son menton. Probablement de l'eau.

- Uh... marmonna-t-il, encore un peu hagard.

- Tu es réveillé... Akihito Takaba ?

La voix acheva de lui faire reprendre pied avec la réalité.

- A... Asami ! cria-t-il en le reconnaissant.

Il baissa la tête et... n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il était totalement attaché, les chevilles scellées à ses cuisses, les genoux retenus par des liens qui l'obligeait à écarter grand les jambes, et sa virilité était vulgairement exposée, tenue "en laisse" par d'autres liens qui l'entouraient. Ça, c'était du "matériel" de première qualité.

- Mais qu'est-ce que...?! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? cria-t-il de nouveau, paniqué.

Takaba voulut ramener ses bras à lui, mais ils étaient maintenus en l'air et il pouvait à peine plier les coudes.

- Je ne fais que répondre à tes attentes, répondit simplement Asami, un sourire tranquille sur le visage.

Brusquement, il posa sa main sur la jambe d'Akihito, le forçant d'une poussée à s'allonger sur le dos et à tout dévoiler sous ses yeux affamés.

- Quelle jolie vue... commenta-t-il, moqueur.

- Tu fais quoi, là ?! Je suis un mec ! répliqua Takaba, ne pouvant empêcher sa voix de trembler.

Il commençait sérieusement à avoir peur. Et ces yeux, qui le fixaient sans aucune pudeur...

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! ajouta-t-il, son ton partant légèrement dans les aigus.

- Comme tu es mignon, quand tu as peur... rit doucement Asami.

Il prit le temps d'aspirer une bouffée de cigarette avant de continuer :

- Alors, tu veux en savoir plus sur moi ?

Akihito le vit déboucher avec inquiétude un petit flacon.

- Je vais réaliser ton souhait... En prenant tout mon temps... poursuivit-il d'une voix douce.

Et soudainement, il attrapa la bouche de Takaba, l'obligeant à respirer par le nez l'inquiétant produit.

- Ngh ! émit Akihito, sous le coup de la surprise.

La peur aidant, il respira de plus en plus fort alors qu'il savait pertinnement qu'il devait essayer de se calmer. La main agissant comme un baillon sur sa bouche, il ne put que bafouiller :

- Hn ! Hm !

Voyant le flacon disparaître de son champ de vision, il s'alarma de ce qu'il avait ingéré.

_C'est quoi cette odeur..._

- Alors ? demanda Asami, refermant doucement le flacon.

Essayant d'ignorer le doigt qui jouait avec la courbe de ses lèvres et son visage beaucoup trop proche, il tenta d'aller à l'essentiel et questionna d'une voix beaucoup trop faible à son goût :

- Qu'est-ce que... c'est ?!

- Tu vas très vite te sentir mieux, répliqua Asami, évitant délibérément son interrogation.

Il voulut réitérer sa question, mais il fut stoppé par la langue du yakuza qui s'insinuait dans son oreille.

_Mon coeur bat beaucoup plus fort..._

Le sang battait avec violence dans ses oreilles, il faisait de plus en plus chaud...

- C'est...Unh... bégaya-t-il, se doutant que c'était le mystérieux produit qui lui faisait cet effet-là.

Akihito commença à haleter, terrifié de ne pas savoir ce qui lui arrivait vraiment. Et cette chaleur qui devenait de plus en plus infernale...

- Ah... gémit-il, se sentant partir ailleurs.

_Il va éclater..._

Il sentit des mains parcourir son corps, les liens qui le retenaient paraissaient de plus en plus serrés, surtout à un niveau très intime de son anatomie.

- Qu... balbutia-t-il, comprenant avec horreur que...

- Ça alors... Mais tu bandes déjà... dit Asami d'une voix vraisemblablement amusée.

Le yakuza venait de confirmer ses craintes. Akihito sentit la honte le submerger un bref instant, avant de crier :

- Aah !

Asami avait attrapé son membre dur et gonflé, lui procurant par ce simple geste une immense délivrance mais surtout un énorme choc.

Ce que le yakuza comptait faire avec lui devenait clair comme de l'eau de roche. Le fait qu'il soit attaché ainsi ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination, mais il avait espéré jusqu'au bout que.. Il fut arraché de ses pensées par une main experte produisant un mouvement de va-et-vient sur son bas-ventre.

- Ah ! Non... bredouilla-t-il, les yeux fermés.

- Oh, le vilain, dit Asami sans se soucier une seule seconde de ses protestations. Tu ne vas pas... déjà jouir ? interrogea-t-il de sa voix si particulière.

- Ne me touche pas... implora tout de même Akihito, sentant l'intrusion le pousser à bout.

Mais sa main continuait de le toucher, le caresser, le faire gémir et haleter.

_Je me sens... bizarre !_

- Hn... Uh... Hm... murmura-t-il, honteux des sons qu'il produisait.

Comme ses yeux étaient toujours clos, il ne put voir le brun tenir sa virilité d'une main et attraper un objet de son autre main.

- On ne t'as jamais taquiné ici ? demanda Asami, préparant le membre d'Akihito à recevoir un corps étranger.

Takaba ne comprit ce qu'il voulait dire que trop tard. Le choc et la surprise lui firent ouvrit les yeux, des larmes perlant à ses paupières. Asami venait bel et bien d'introduire un truc dans son...?!

Son hurlement ne se fit pas attendre :

- AAAAAAAAAH !

Il ne pouvait rien faire, rien faire d'autre que subir, et le yakuza enfonçait impitayablement l'objet, ignorant son cri et ses pleurs.

Tremblant de tous ses membres, Akihito put seulement prononcer :

- Uh... Ah... Aah...

- Oh, tu pleures ? consatata plus que n'interrogea son geôlier.

Et dans le même temps il emprisonna par un fil en cuir son membre toujours fièrement dressé, léchant avec délice le bout de son entrejambe, jouant avec l'objet qu'il avait introduit.

- Ah... Uhn... Noooon ! glapit Takaba, horrifié de sentir une vague de plaisir à ce contact.

- Je vais bien prendre soin de toi... murmura-t-il, l'ignorant de nouveau.

Akihito rencontra son regard et se figea un instant. Ce type était un prédateur. Le plus dangeureux de tous les prédateurs. Et lui, Akihito Takaba, n'était qu'un jouet, qu'une proie gémissante et effrayée dont il pouvait user comme bon lui semblait.

Takaba arrêta de crier, tremblant encore plus que tout à l'heure, sa peur atteignant des sommets qu'il ne pensait pas connaître.

* * *

- Quand je vois un joili garçon comme toi... Si vif et si naïf, j'ai envie de lui faire des misères.

Asami avait changé la disposition de ses liens. À présent, Akihito avait les mains entravées derrière son dos et Asami avait défait l'attache entre ses chevilles et ses cuisses pour lier le haut de ses genoux. Et c'était encore plus humiliant ainsi, car Takaba était obligé d'écarter les jambes de lui-même.

- Hn... Fuh... haleta-t-il, un morceau de cuir enfoncé dans la bouche et lui interdisant de parler.

Oui, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'écarter les jambes car sa virilité était encore gonflée, et que comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Asami avait introduit un appareil vibrant dans son intimité.

- Uuuuh... gémit-il un instant, à deux doigts de pleurer.

Mais ce n'était pas encore fini. Takaba pensait qu'Asami ne pouvait pas l'humilier davantage, mais il s'était bien trompé.

Le yakuza enfonça et enleva brutalement l'appareil à un rythme soutenu, faisant lever la tête à Akihito.

- Hnn ! Hm ! bafouilla-t-il alors qu'il entendait sans comprendre les bruits d'un déclenchement automatique et qu'il voyait à travers ses paupières closes des flashs de lumière.

- Cet appareil photo t'es précieux ? Il est bien entretenu... annonça Asami, tenant triomphalement dans ses mains l'outil de travail de Takaba.

Soudainement il comprit. Le yakuza venait de le prendre dans toutes sortes de positions embarrassantes avec...

_Merde... Enfoiré... Avec mon propre appareil photo..._

- Le voilà, ton scoop... Je pourrais envoyer ces photos à tes éditeurs, qu'en dis-tu ? dit Asami en désignant les pellicules qui trainainaient négligemment sur le sol à côté de lui.

Akihito se contenta de baisser les yeux. Sa position de faiblesse était plus qu'évidente.

- Ou... préfères-tu que je te rende la pellicule ? suggéra le yakuza, enlevant le "baillon" de la bouche de son prisonnier.

Takaba sentit un filet de salive lui couler sur la bouche et il respira bruyamment, réfléchissant le plus vite qu'il pouvait. Pourquoi Asami lui faisait-il cette proposition ? Il ne pouvait que sauter sur l'occasion, mais ça sentait le truc louche à plein nez. Il répondit tout de même :

- Rends... la... moi...

Il ajouta à toute vitesse, espérent le dissuader de toute autre tentative :

- Ça ne t'avancera à rien de...

Mais Asami le coupa dans sa phrase :

- Très bien... Comme tu veux.

Akihito n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir.

- Hah ! cria-t-il quand le yakusa retira l'appareil vibrant d'où il était.

Mais brusquement il lui écarta les cuisses, étirant au maximum le lien qui les maintenait collées.

- Que... commença Takaba, s'interrompant aussitôt lorsqu'il sentit de nouveau quelque chose s'introduire dans son intimité. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Arrête ! cria-t-il, ayant comprit où son geôlier voulait en venir.

C'était la pellicule qu'il enfonçait, ce bâtard. Ç'aurait été trop beau qu'il se contente de les brûler.

- Ggh ! balbutia-t-il en sentant une résistance.

Pourtant en quelques secondes à peine, elle passa de force.

- Elle est totalement rentrée ! Encore une autre ? demanda Asami, laissant délibérément son doigt encore enfoncé dans l'intimité de son prisonnier.

- Ah... Ggh... marmonna-t-il en sentant Asami bouger son doigt.

Il tomba sur le torse, les joues rouges, les yeux fermés, le coeur au bord des lèvres. Il parvint à bégayer :

- C... C'est ignoble...

Asami, bien silencieux tout à coup, le releva sans aucun effort alors qu'Akihito sentait que toutes ses forces le quittaient. Une main sous son menton pour relever la tête, Asami avait tout le loisir d'observer ses larmes qui coulaient à flots.

- Uh... Uuuuh... Putain ! laissa-t-il éclater, se sentant trembler légèrement.

Il le regardait encore et toujours de haut, ce foutu yakuza. Et lui, il était totalement à sa merci. Et il n'avait plus la force de se battre.

- Hé hé... Tu es adorable ! Je vais te faire du bien... déclara Asami, qui, comme Takaba aurait dû s'en douter, n'avait pas abandonné la partie.

S'attendant avec une certaine fatalité aux pires sévices du monde, Akihito fut plus que surpris de voir Asami entourer son visage avec ses grandes mains et de l'embrasser avec une douceur dont il ne l'aurait pas cru capable. Bien vite le baiser chaste devint entreprenant, la langue d'Asami forçant délicatement les lèvres d'Akihito à s'ouvrir. Le photographe ne pensa même pas à résister, les bras toujours derrière son dos devenant de plus en plus mous.

- Hn... gémit-il, sentant l'air lui manquer.

Le yakuza dut le comprendre, puisqu'il enleva le lien de cuir avec lequel il avait attaché sa virilité – arrachant par là un nouveau gémissement de Takaba – et qu'il mit fin au baiser, laissant Akihito respirer de nouveau à pleins poumons, un filet de salive s'échappant de sa bouche.

- Hm... Aaaah ! cria le photographe lorsqu'il sentit la pellicule quitter son emplacement initial.

- Viens là, dit Asami de sa voix toujours aussi douce en soulevant avec une force étonnante Akihito. Je vais te prendre.

Il écarta les cuisses de Takaba, prépara une dernière fois son intimité à le recevoir. Puis, brutalement, il y enfonça son propre membre gonflé par le plaisir.

- Aaaaah... bégaya Akihito, sentant un afflux de douleur lui vriller la tête.

Asami en profita pour caresser son torse et ses tétons, arrachant de nouveaux cris à Takaba. Le photographe avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer...

- Hn... Uh ! Hi... fut la seule chose qu'il arriva à prononcer.

Sentant Asami entamer un mouvement à l'intérieur de lui, il cria :

- Aaah ! Non... Retire-toi ! Uh...

- Allez... Jusqu'au fond... répliqua Asami, mettant un doigt dans sa bouche pour le faire taire.

- Non... marmonna-t-il, sentant l'autre main descendre et le titiller.

Il sentit une nouvelle vague de plaisir qu'il tenta honteusement de réprimer lorsqu'il sentit les doigts experts le caresser encore, son entrejambe répondant à toutes les impulsions d'Asami.

- Uh ! cria-t-il, se sentant tomber par terre.

Il se rattrapa de justesse avec une de ses mains qu'Asami avait détachée de derrière son dos.

Soudain Asami accéléra le rythme.

- Ah... Ah... Aaah ! Uh... Ah ! Trop profond... Hn... A... Asa... !

Mais le yakuza s'enfonça encore, laissant Akihito gémir de douleur sous le choc.

- Hn... Haah ! balbutia-t-il lorsqu'il sentit la main d'Asami le soulager un instant en massant sa virilité toujours aussi obéissante.

- Akihito... N'oublies ni cette douleur... Ni ce plaisir... que je t'offre, murmura Asami.

Takaba, malgré son état, put percervoir que c'était la phrase la plus sérieuse que le yakuza prononçait.

Cependant Asami lui plaqua la tête contre le sol et Takaba cru que son entrejambe allait exploser.

- Hn ! Ah ! Non ! Je vais... bafouilla-t-il, se sentant au bord du précipice.

Asami dut le comprendre, puisqu'il s'enfonça dans son intimité avec violence. Sous la douleur, Akihito gémit :

- Hi... Hn !

Le yakuza, sentant enfin Takaba venir, retira l'objet de son bas-ventre.

- Aaaaah ! cria enfin Akihito lorsqu'il se sentit partir enfin, délivré.

Il n'arrivait même plus à avoir honte, alors qu'il venait de jouir entre les mains d'Asami. Épuisé, il s'évanouit, entendant en boucle une phrase dans sa tête.

_Si tu veux survivre dans ce monde, il faut que tu apprennes à reconnaître le vrai du faux._

Était-ce son imagination, ou cette voix avait les intonations d'un certain yakuza ?

* * *

Asami regarda le jeune photographe un instant, pensif. Décidément, Akihito Takaba était surprenant. Réussir à le faire aller aussi loin, ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde.

Il sourit. Pas question de le perdre de vue, à présent.


End file.
